


Bad kittys get punished

by LoopingMoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Boredom, Cock Rings, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding, Vibrators, Yaoi, ayyyyyyyyylololol, help me, myfirstworkhere, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopingMoon/pseuds/LoopingMoon
Summary: Jumin has enough of Seven abusing his cat. So he punishes him.(This is my first work here soooooo)





	

This is not what he's been expecting. He was expecting Elizabeth the third to greet him. Not the redhaired cat abuser. But here he was, sitting on his couch, eating honey buddha chips.

"What are you doing here?" Jumin asked standing behind Seven. Said guy turns around, looks into his eyes, and smiles. "How did you even get in here?" He started to lose his patience.

"I'm a hacker" Seven simply said "I was aabout tol leave anyways" he added and was starting to stand up, but was pushed back onto the couch. 

"You are not going anywhere" Jumin grit out angrily. Watching how Sevens eyes widen in shock made him smirk a little bit. "Now I will set a few rules and you will follow every. Single. One. "he pushed down Sevens arms which were trying to push him away. "One, you are not aloud to talk. Two, you will do everything I tell you to. Three, goto my room, strip and wait for me." he said letting go of the hacker.

Seven was shaking by now. But he obliged anyways. He didn't have any choice to begin with. Quickly making his way to the bedroom he let the door open only a tiny bit. He didn't exactly know what was to come, and that made him even more anxious. Maybe he shouldn't have come in the first place... 

When he was done with the task given to him, he nervously waited for the other guy to come in. There was a shutting noise coming from the door, which made Seven jump a bit. "Now now I told you to strip didn't I?"it wasn't a question "what's with the boxershorts hmm?" Just when he was about to tell him that he was sorry, he remembered that he wasn't allowed to talk.

"Lay on the bed, now" complying he walked to the bed and lay down on his back looking away. There was a ruffling noise, then he felt a blindfold being fastened making sure he can't see. Then he felt his arms being pulled up and handcuffed to the bedpost. "Open your mouth, kitty" a ball gag. Now he was utterly helpless. He hated it. 

And then there was a wetness on his crotch. He jelped and bucked up, but Jumpin pushed him back down. "Mhn" Jumin kept on licking and sucking him through the boxer shorts. He started to feel lightheaded, he was shivering and twitching the whole time. Until Jumin pulled away.

Whining Seven turned his head to the other side and bucked up one more time only to be held down. Then the soaled boxers are being pulled down and his cock sprung free. "Mhh such a nice cock, what do you think?" Seven could only breathe heavily trying not to come. "What would you say if I told you that I am about to put something in it? Hmm?" That made Seven still. He shook his head for no.

"But unfortunately you don't have any say at all." There was a sound and then he felt something poke his peephole. He flinched trying to get away. "Now, stay still or this will only get worse" Jumin warned. The thing went slowly deeper into his hole, and it hurt. 

Then it was pulled out and a little moment later, pushed back in. Why was Jumin putting something there? He would understand if it was his ass but this is just weird. Then he felt something being pushed onto the base of his cock. 'A cock ring' a small voice in Sevens head said. 

"Now to the fun part" was all he heard before a small thing was inserted into his asshole. He gasped and tried to kick Jumin away, but he just pushed it deeper. Seven was shivering hard by now. Then the 'thing' started to vibrate. "NMH!?"was all he could get out as the vibrator was turned to its highest setting. 

Tossing his head back and bucking up, he couldn't take anymore. He shook his head and started sobbing. Jumin then pulled the gag out" beg for whatever you want" he said.

"P-please Jumin! I ahh won't a-abuse your cat anymore! I-I'm sorry! Please mhn forgive me! " he said trying his best. The vibrator stopped, but now there was a finger in him. Seven mewled and kicked but his thighs got parted even more. The finger slowly worked its way inside of him. Twisting and moving it around, Jumin tried to pull out the vibratior. When he finally found it, Seven was a sobbing mess.

Then he pulled the sound out of his peehole and strocked him a few times. "J-jumin, the c-cock ring..."Seven said twitching a little bit and bucking up again. "Mhm I know" and the ring was also gone. "Now come okay? " and he came. Seven mewled, his hips twitching. Jumin took hishand away and reached for Sevens mouth. "Lick my hand clean" he ddidn't need to tell him twice. Seven made quick work of it.

"Did I punish you enough? " he asked rubbing his now clean hand on Sevens thigh. The hacker nodded. Jumin rewarded him by uncuffing him and taking the blindfold off.

He then lay down next to him kissing the back of the exhausted redheads neck. "I guess I have to stay here for the night, huh?" "Yes." And with that both of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin suck at fanfics k  
> I'm sorry...  
> Please let me know how I can get better at it! :)  
> Ok you know what  
> Don't read this again, ignore it and feel free to tell me how stupid this fanfic is bc I am horrible at writing shit. Also I will probably delete this


End file.
